


Welcome home, Golf Tango India

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, there's a startling lack of Arthur ships and I need to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Karl does funny voices, that's why he always sounds so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, Golf Tango India

**Author's Note:**

> For Lynn, who gave me the idea!

Karl is _brilliant._

Karl's the only chap in air traffic control who will talk to Arthur over the satcom, even when Martin and Douglas are listening. And they usually are, because they're the pilots, and that means they're the ones flying the plane. Sometimes, when Karl tells Arthur goodbye right after take-off, or when he welcomes him as they land, Skip reminds them that the satcom is not for small-talk.  
It's never small-talk with Karl, though. It's big-talk, about important things, such as how much Arthur will miss him while he's gone, but that he'll take lots of pictures of exciting animals for him.

When Arthur makes his signature dish, Karl's always the first one to try it. In fact, the first time Arthur brought him food, Karl's wide, happy smile was even more surprising than the rice.  
When Arthur has nothing to do, he'll sit in the ATC tower, and sometimes Karl will let him talk to the planes as they come in.  
When Karl says things Arthur doesn't entirely understand, he'll grin and explain them to him.   
When Arthur's cold, Karl will give him his jacket. And sometimes he'll make him tea, even though it's usually Arthur's job to make tea, because Arthur's the steward.  
When Karl wears a hoodie, he'll share his popcorn with Arthur, and they'll eat it out of his hood and giggle and exchange a few sneaky glances.  
And when Karl reaches for Arthur's hand as they walk home together, under a brilliant, starry sky, Arthur holds on to him and smiles, and doesn't let go until Karl kisses him goodnight on the doorstep.

Karl is _brilliant._

 


End file.
